


My Valentine's Shy and That's Fine

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, and soft romance feels, cuddles in general, i really like my rarepair gfs okay?, mention of air bud movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: Juniper fusses over what to give Megan for their first Valentine's, but maybe it's not as hard as she thinks. (Meganiper one-shot, happy Valentine's!)
Relationships: Juniper (Big Hero 6) & Barb (Big Hero 6), Megan Cruz/Juniper (Big Hero 6)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	My Valentine's Shy and That's Fine

Valentine's Day in San Fransokyo was like Valentine's Day anywhere else, the typical pink hearts, candy, and roses being shoved in a partner's face.

Big Hero 6 probably didn't do that with their partners, they probably defeated a discount cupid bad guy for Valentine's! Least that's what Juniper suspected when she looked out of her apartment window and she saw the pink and yellow superheroes patrolling down the streets after a sparkly vehicle.

 _I hope it isn't that guy who went evil because of a cat…_ She grumbled, shaking her head at the thought. _Nope. Don't think about that guy Juni._ She brought her pillow to her face and grumbled into it.

"Juniper?" Her mother's voice made her perk up. "It's breakfast and you're not up, are you okay?"  
"M' fine, Mama." Juniper rubbed her eyes, she had gotten up a while ago but was staying still in her bed when realizing what day it was. "Uh, what's for breakfast?"  
Barb flashed her a warm smile. "Well, there was enough milk in the fridge for me to make that pancake recipe of mine you enjoy…"  
Juniper didn't have to be told twice as she hopped out of bed.

* * *

The anxiety in her chest was quelled as she drank ice cold milk to chase down the warm buttery pancakes that had sticky syrup sunk into it. But she still felt anxious as the calendar's current date was circled with a bunch of hearts. So she had just dragged her chunks of pancake around the syrup before eventually sticking it into her mouth and chewing it down.

Barb noticed her absentminded behavior. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Her cocoa brown eyes flashed with concern. Juniper didn't respond, too focused on the piece of pancake she was toying with. "Juniper!"  
"Hm?" She shook her head. "Oh, what'd you say Mama?"  
"You're acting strange."

Juniper winced. "Was it that obvious?" She looked down at her empty cup of milk. "Can I have a refill?"  
She nudged the cup to her mother, and Barb filled it back up before nudging it back. "Is there something on your mind?"  
"Yeah, you know how it's Valentine's Day?" Juniper sighed. "I uh… and you know how I'm dating Megan?"  
"Mhmm." Barb nodded. "You wanna do something nice for her today, don't you?"  
"Yeah… I have to."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to do something nice just because it's Valentine's Day, most people don't. Unless you're planning on buying her one of those candy hearts? Then I suggest waiting tomorrow when it's cheap."  
"I'm not getting one of those!" Juniper blushed. "I mean… Well what did you do for Valentine's?"

Barb glanced away. "Well, when I was a kid I wasn't into Valentine's either and…" She looked hesitant to tell her.

"I didn't mean t-to refer to anyone!"

"I know Juni, you're fine." She sighed. "It's really sweet you wanna do something for Megan. Do you have anything planned?"  
She placed a hand to her chin. "Not really? I mean besides inviting her over, but I don't really have any ideas. Please help."

Barb flashed a grin. "Well, your mama knows a thing or two about helping along a date…"

* * *

Later in the afternoon was when Megan herself finally visited the mother-daughter duo's apartment. She knocked once, she knocked twice, and the door opened. "Hi Ms. Reynolds." She waved to her girlfriend's mother, who was at the door.

Barb chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to call me 'Ms. Reynolds' dear, that stuff makes me feel old."  
"You are old!" Megan snickered as she heard Juniper exclaim.

"Juni!" Barb crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Is that how you speak to your mother?"  
Giggling was heard. "I'm just teasing you, Mama. Calm down."

The older woman just shook her head. "Teenagers…" She mumbled under her breath. As Megan walked in, Barb closed the door behind her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't break anything."  
"Hey, that was an accident!" Juniper pouted. One time when the two were hanging out, Megan accidentally bumped into her girlfriend during dance practice and they broke a few plates. Barb had freaked out since the broken shards cut into their skin a little, so she knew the older woman was just concerned.

"Okay, have fun." Then Barb exited the apartment herself, leaving the two girlfriends alone.

* * *

First thing Megan did was greet Juniper with a kiss. "I missed you."  
"You saw me yesterday." Juniper giggled.  
"Yeah, but that was at the cafe. And we didn't get to hang there."

"True. That sucked." She had wanted to spend time with Megan at the Lucky Cat, but unfortunately Diego was with her with his bad flirting at the cafe owner. Neither of them told the chief of police that they were dating due to his distaste of anything superhero or supervillain related, and feared he'd try to keep them apart if he found out. "You didn't look happy then. Are you still arguing with your friend?"  
The reporter shook her head. "No. Hiro and I are cool now, I was just not happy because I wanted to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend and I couldn't."  
A deep blush flashed across Juniper's face. "Y-You're beautiful too." She took a step back. "Oh, I have something for you."  
"For me?" Megan raised an eyebrow. Juniper nodded, she felt her hand being tugged as her girlfriend walked into the living room, dragging Megan along.

When they entered, the reporter realized that the couch had been set up with pillows, blankets, and several of her favorite snacks and drinks on the table. "So since it's Valentine's Day, I thought I'd do something nice for you." Juniper explained. "Mama helped me set it up, I didn't wanna go overboard, but you deserve something nice and-mmph!" She was cut off as Megan yanked her into another kiss, this one a little more passionate. "Uhh… wow." The blonde was stunned as the kiss ended.

"Thank you so much." Megan smiled at her. "You didn't have to."  
"But it's Valentine's…"  
"That doesn't mean you _have_ to get me something." She reassured Juniper. "I find spending time with you a gift enough."  
Juniper blushed, her eyes watery. "I'm uh… I-" Then pulled Megan into a hug. "I love you."

Megan smiled as she hugged back. "Knew you'd be the first person to say the l word."  
"Hush, let me have this!"

"Aw it's okay, I love you too."

And so the two of them were cuddling on the couch as cheesy talking animal movies played on the television. "Why do you like this buddy series so much?" Juniper questioned as they were watching the _third_ movie about the buddy dog siblings. She thought the space plot was cute but also _how_ did dogs get into space?

"Because they're adorable." Megan smirked.

"Oh, I see how it is." Juniper playfully rolled her eyes, her arm snaked around her girlfriend's shoulder. "Am I not adorable to you?"  
" _Juniiii_."  
"I'm being serious."

The reporter hummed, placing her hand on her chin as she pretended to think about it. But her character broke when seeing Juniper's puppy eyes. "Aw, you're definitely more adorable than some movie dogs!"

"Good to know." Megan then squeaked as Juniper's arm pulled her closer and suddenly she was lying on top of her chest. Her face flushed red from how close they were to each other, when before they were merely cuddling at arms length. Juniper seemed to pick up her flusteredness and stayed still as she adjusted herself.

"You okay now?" Juniper raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah." She nodded, laying her head comfortably on her girlfriend's chest. "Is this okay?"  
Her girlfriend hummed. "Yeah." Juniper then placed her hand to her head, Megan gasped as she felt her hand play with her locks of hair. "Is _this_ okay?"

"Yeah." Megan giggled, enjoying the feeling of her own hair being fiddled with.

"This is me getting payback for all the times you played with my hair." Juniper dramatically stated in a high-pitched voice. "Feel the feels."  
"Oh, I feel them."

Juniper smiled at her dopey grin, continuing to play with her hair as they lied on the couch, the movie ignored.

And as they cuddled until their eyes feel asleep, both of them warm in the arms of their partner…

It had been a good Valentine's day for both Megan and Juniper.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! I had to post a fic of the gfs
> 
> Even tho the series is gonna end really soon, I'm still gonna make fics and stuff, I still gotta post Heroes of Flowers! But I am gonna miss the thrill of waiting for new eps, at least we fanfic writers can make our own story via post-canon fics amiright?
> 
> Not trying to be a debbie downer, I am sad it's ending but I also wanna look forward to continuing the story myself as this series was a comfort show that got me through really bad times and even if I'm not a big fan of the direction the franchise is going, I'm still going to love the series and it's cast
> 
> To change the subject happier, if you guys read Heroes of Flowers make sure to check out "Family Vacation" it's a crossover fic so make sure to check my account or favorite, as it's a short story with our favorite teen sibs!


End file.
